


The Time Ennoshita Chikara Got Blamed for Oikawa Tooru Being Hit By a Bus

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga are Ennoshita's parents and it's pure, M/M, Mean girls Au, Underage drinking in Halloween party chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Why don’t I know you?” Oikawa says with a tilt of his head.“I came here from Africa and it’s my first time attending school in five years,” Chikara admits.“Shut up.” Oikawa looks back and forth between Mattsun and Makki. “Shut. Up!”“I didn’t say anything?”~~The Mean Girls Haikyuu au that we need and deserve.





	1. The Greatest People You'll Ever Meet and the Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start: Any quotes from the Mean Girls musical or movie of course DO NOT belong to me. The Mean Girls story as the Haikyuu characters belong to their respective owners. I will be making a few small changes but I’m only placing someone else’s characters in someone else’s stories. So I don’t own anything. This is merely fanfiction (and that Tumblr post mentioned near the end of this part was made up, but probably exists). This fanfic is labeled “crack” because we all know none of the Haikyuu characters would do any actions done by the Plastics and may be OOC at times.

Sawamura-Sugawara Daichi and Koushi are very protective parents. No one will ever harm a hair on their baby’s head. And they could make sure of that during Chikara’s first 17 years on the planet. But now, they’re releasing him into the cruel, real world- high school.

“Dads, can you stop crying?” Chikara sighs, looking back and forth between both his fathers.

Daichi blinks furiously. “I’m not crying,” he says while Koushi cries harder. “Here’s your lunch,” his silver-haired father sniffles, handing him a brand-new dark blue lunch box. “There’s an ice pack for your-” another sniffle “juice!”

Chikara sets down his lunch box and gives both his dads a tight hug. “I’ll be fine,” he soothes them, noticing how the roles have changed. Normally the kid is crying his heart out on the first day of school… if he’s a young child.

“Text us when you have a chance,” Daichi says, ruffling Chikara’s tidy hair before pressing a kiss on his head. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Chikara chuckles. Will his parents always be this doting and protective? Yes. “Do you realize we haven’t even left the house? We’re not even in the car yet.”

Koushi wipes his eyes. “Chikara, it’s good you already know how to drive and got your license. Remember the rules I told you?”

“Never be drunk or emotional while driving,” Chikara answers, placing his backpack and lunch in the shotgun seat. “I figure you’ll want the backseat to comfort each other.” He gives a cheeky grin.

“Oh shush,” Koushi laughs, pulling Daichi into the backseat beside him.

It’s exactly seven minutes before the homeroom bell rings when Chikara pulls into the parking lot.

“We should get a picture,” Daichi suggests as Chikara collects his things. He makes a face at his dads. “We should not.”

“Are you embarrassed of us?” Koushi teases.

“You two are extra,” Chikara replies. “Did I use that word correctly?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Koushi says, smoothing Chikara’s shirt. “I was in Kenya for five years too.”

Chikara waves goodbye to his family and as he is about to cross the parking lot to the school, a bus barrels through the street. He jumps. “I’m fine!” he yells over his shoulder to his head-shaking parents.

Walking through the courtyard is a new experience for Chikara. He hasn’t seen so many people his own age since- never.

He’s almost late to homeroom but luckily arrives before the teacher enters the room. Unluckily, nearly all the seats are taken up.

There are two seats available. He goes to sit at the closet desk, in the front row of the second column.

“Don’t sit there,” warns a brown-haired guy wearing a large denim jacket. “You’re new, right?” Chikara nods. “Then don’t sit there. It’s like a target. You’ll be labeled a teacher’s pet.”

Beside jacket dude, there’s the second empty seat. The guy behind the first gestures his head. “You’re free to join us,” he says, fixing his cardigan button.

Chikara plans to sit there but he makes the huge mistake of taking off his backpack first. This action makes him turn, which results in him bumping into his homeroom teacher… spilling coffee everywhere.

Jacket dude, which Chikara later finds out is named Kinoshita Hisashi, snorts loudly. The guy behind him, Narita Kazuhito, whacks his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry!” Chikara apologizes, mortified. He bows deeply before looking up nervously.

The teacher takes off his jacket and sets it on his desk alongside his books and laptop. “Don’t look so frightened, it was an accident. Besides, I’m bad luck. Stand up.” He gives Chikara a kind smile, who awkwardly returns it before rushing the empty seat beside Kinoshita.

Gym coach Ukai enters the room as Takeda unbuttons his shirt to dab at his coffee-stained button-up and undershirt. “Sensei?” Ukai asks, a tad confused. “You already had a mess?” There’s a fond undertone between his words.

“Just like my summer,” Takeda sighs before dabbing his clothes a final time. He buttons his shirt back up and removes his tie. “Luckily I always bring an extra!” Takeda says in remarks to his tie and searches in his drawer.

“Was your summer not great?” Ukai curiously inquires, leaning against the wall by the door.

“My sister got a divorce and that took up so much of her time so guess who watched her three little kids, all under the age of eight, four dogs, and three cats? Don’t forget the rabbit and two Beta fish.” Takeda rubs his head. “Of course, it winds down right as school begins.”

“You’re a great guy, Ittetsu,” Ukai tells Takeda, who blinks. “Ah, thank you! It’s really nothing, I was just making sure my family is okay. You know how it is with your mother’s shop.”

Ukai nods. “You’re the teacher who has a new student in his homeroom, right?”

“Thanks for reminding me!” Takeda opens his laptop and takes off a sticky note from the screen. “Sawamura-Sugawara Ennoshita Chikara?”

Ennoshita shyly raises his hand. “That’s me.”

“Long name you have there,” Ukai chuckles, not unkindly.

“Ennoshita is my middle name,” Chikara clarifies. not wanting to discuss his adoption at this particular moment. All he wants to do is slink into a seat and disappear. Hell, it’s not even lunch yet and he’s embarrassed himself.

“Aren’t you from Africa?” Takeda asks, recalling that from the latest staff meeting.

“Yes sir. I lived there for the past five years with my parents.”

“It’s great to meet you,” Takeda says with another smile. “Maybe you can tell us stories or show photos sometime in the future?”

“Perhaps,” Chikara replies, not sure if that would be a smart move on his part or not.

“If you ever need anything, I’m here,” Ukai softly reminds Takeda. The dark-haired one gulps and lightly blushes. “Thank you, Keishin.”

During this exchange, Chikara examines his schedule.

“What’s your name?” Narita asks him, leaning forward so he’s nearly over Kinoshita’s shoulder. “I mean, what could you like us to call you?”

Since in Africa, they don’t do last names first, first names last, Chikara is accustomed to hearing his given name. “Chikara is fine,” he answers.

“I’m Kinoshita Hisashi, and that’s Narita Kazuhito. You can call me Kinoshita or Kino or Hisashi, I really don’t care.” Kinoshita shrugs. “Same for me,” Narita adds with a soft smile. “What’s your first class?”

“Health class,” Chikara answers. “Do you know where Room G14 is?”

Kinoshita smirks at Narita. Chikara misses this as he’s taking off his jacket. Poor innocent little Chikara, about to become a school rebel before he knows it. “I think that’s in the back building,” Kinoshita comments.

“Yeah, that’s in the back building,” Narita quickly responds, catching on to Kinoshita’s plan.

“Yeah, we’ll take you there,” Kinoshita says with a reassuring smile to Chikara.

“Ah, thanks,” Chikara gratefully says.

Homeroom ends not too much later and his new friends lead him to his class (or so he thinks).

“Move out of the way,” Narita calls as he and Kinoshita leech onto Chikara’s arms. “New meat coming through!”

Before he knows it, Kinoshita and Narita lead him to a spot underneath a huge tree.

“Where’s the back building?” Chikara asks as his friends sit down.

“It burned down in 1987,” Kinoshita cheekily replies.

“Won’t we get in trouble?” Chikara worries.

Kinoshita tilts his head like a puppy. “We’re your friends, aren’t we? Why would we get you into trouble?”

Chikara considered that. Guess I won’t know whatever happens in Health class, he thinks as he joins them on the grass.

[Meanwhile in Health class:

One of the other coaches, Washijō Tanji, stands in front of a rollable white board. He glares at the students sitting before him. “Kids, don’t have sex,” he begins, pacing the floor. “Don’t do it standing or missionary, just don’t do it at all if you don’t want to deal with the consequences of whiny children who throw up and make your life miserable.” He rattles a box of condoms. “Everyone, step up and take your condom. After you read one of the sex facts labeled on both sides of the package!”]

Narita looks at Chikara’s schedule. “You’re taking advanced literature,” he notes. “Yeah, I like writing.”

“What kind of writing?” Narita asks, interested.

“Fictional but especially dramatic narratives. Also good comedy pieces. I want to be a director and have made a couple of short films that I also scripted,” he says.

“Whoa, that’s cool!” Narita says with bright eyes. “Can we see them sometime?”

“Sure,” Chikara says, Narita’s infectious, happy attitude passing to him. He’s quite proud of his films. Especially his funny nature documentary parody he filmed at age fourteen.

Kinoshita groans as gym class, exits the building and pools onto the field near them. “Mattsun cut off his shirt sleeves again.”

“Makki can’t keep his hands out of his shorts,” Narita says, bored. “Someone sew on some pockets for the boy.”

Kinoshita hums before groaning louder. “Oikawa is there. Naturally all the Plants are in the same gym class.”

“The Plants?” Chikara asks, puzzled. He looks at the scattered gym class and tries to find the boys just mentioned.

“That’s what they call themselves, because of some hipster Tumblr post that inspired Oikawa,” Kinoshita answers, unable to stop the roll of his eyes. “Because they’re authentic and ever-growing, some bullshit like that. They’re teen royalty and are bastards.”

“Wow.”

“Yep. See the pink-haired guy?” Kinoshita asks Chikara, who nods after a moment of scanning. “That’s an interesting hair color.”

“It’s not even dyed,” Kinoshita says. “That’s Hanamaki Takahiro. Goes by Makki and he’s one of the dumbest people you’ll ever meet. Kazuhito sat by him in math last year.”

“He couldn’t work a calculator,” Narita claims, right as Makki fails to catch a beach ball. It instead hits his crotch. Kinoshita shakes his head. “See the guy on his phone beside him?”

“Oikawa or Mattsun?” Chikara guesses.

“The second,” Narita tells him. “That’s Matsukawa Issei, goes by Mattsun. Family is loaded by some rich uncle that died when he was young. Left all his fortune to the Matsukawas.” Makki ends up holding another beach ball. He whacks it at Mattsun, who nearly falls over, more from surprise than impact. “What the hell, man?!”

“Mattsun is always in someone’s business,” Kinoshita says, not bothering to look up from his sketchbook, where he draws away. “He knows everything about everyone.”

Narita leans forward. “That’s why his hair is so big, it’s full of secrets.”

“And evil takes a human form in Oikawa Tooru.” Kinoshita takes a break from his sketching to glower at a very handsome guy Chikara guesses is Oikawa.

“He’s a pretty boy who has nothing better to do than be an ass and a backstabber. And that’s heavily sugarcoating it,” Kinoshita mutters.

Oikawa blows a kiss to a huddle of girls, who squeals and giggle. He winks and Chikara thinks one girl actually faints.

“They seem…” Chikara doesn’t want to badmouth anyone but they don’t appear to be the nicest from what he’s heard.

“Don’t try and be nice,” Kinoshita offers. “Just roast them.”

Chikara blinks. “Roast, ah, is that the same as being salty? Is it being salty but in verb form?”

Narita and Kinoshita share a look. “He’s so lucky to have us,” they both agree.


	2. "On Tuesdays, we wear sea-green!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guy in front of him turns around. “Did you say something?”
> 
> Chikara glances up and nearly gasps. “What?”
> 
> Akaashi (shit, that’s such a pretty name) has the most gorgeous hair Chikara has ever seen on a human being. Could a person have such beautiful eyes?
> 
> “I thought you said something,” Akaashi shrugs and Chikara needs to remind himself to breath.
> 
> “I did but I was just talking to myself.” Why did I say that?! he questions mentally.
> 
> Akaashi chuckles and Chikara really wonders if he can stay in his class when he’s having a bisexual reawakening.

Chikara’s next class is literature and Narita and Kinoshita both have chemistry, so they all head back as the gym class collects their equipment.

Kinoshita hands Chikara a detailed map of the school. “This is your key to survival at North Shore,” he explains. “Arguably, the most important part is lunchtime. There are so many cliques.”

The bell rings before Kinoshita can explain them. “We’ll catch you at study hall,” Narita promises. “It’s right before lunch so we can leave early and scope out the cafeteria.”

Chikara is about to thank him when the crowd of students rushing to their next class swishes him away. He somehow manages to enter his homeroom once more.

Takeda looks away from the whiteboard to the doorway. Chikara can tell he’s once again the last student to arrive because all the desks are taken except for one near the front.

“Sawamura-Sugawara, I’m happy you’re in my class!” Takeda smiles. “How about you take a seat behind Akaashi?”

Chikara takes a wild guess that the figure hunched over, searching through his satchel, is Akaashi, only because of the empty desk behind him. He nods and sits downs. Takeda passes out syllabi and goes down the list of materials needed for this year.

He tries to listen to Takeda but his eyes wander back to the map. “Sexually active band geeks?” he mutters to himself. The guy in front of him turns around. “Did you say something?”

Chikara glances up and nearly gasps. “What?”

Akaashi (shit, that’s such a pretty name) has the most gorgeous hair Chikara has ever seen on a human being. Could a person have such beautiful eyes?

“I thought you said something,” Akaashi shrugs and Chikara needs to remind himself to breath.

“I did but I was just talking to myself.” Why did I say that?! he questions mentally.

Akaashi chuckles and Chikara really wonders if he can stay in his class when he’s having a bisexual reawakening. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. You’re the new student, right?”

“From Africa,” Chikara replies. “Sawamura-Sugawara Chikara.” Akaashi’s eyes widen a tad but return to their normal state when Chikara adds, “You can call me by my given name.”

“Alright, Chikara-kun.” Akaashi gives a light smile before turning back around in his seat and Chikara stares at his map, heat swarming to his face.

He doesn’t expect another conversation with Akaashi today but at the end of class, he turns back around after gathering his textbooks. “Have a nice day, Chikara-kun.”

“Bye Akaashi-kun,” Chikara says, a tad breathlessly. How can one person have such beauty? It’s not fair. Not fair at all.

Since Takeda is such a nice teacher, he didn’t assign any homework so Chikara has nothing to do except talk to Kinoshita and Narita during study hall. Luckily his blushing goes down so neither question him.

Kinoshita centers Chikara’s map on their library table. “Okay, we’ll explain all the major cliques,” he promises.

“I can’t believe sexually active band geeks is an actual clique,” Chikara mutters.

Kinoshita smirks but before he can make a comment, Narita ruffles Kinoshita’s hair. “I didn’t even say anything yet!” he grumbles.

“You were going to say something,” Narita knowingly says.

“Shut up.” Kinoshita looks over Chikara’s shoulder and waves. “Hey, Akaashi.”

Chikara freezes.

Akaashi gives a slight nod. “Hello Kinoshita-kun, Narita-kun.” He takes another step to see if it’s Chikara. “Hi Chikara-kun. I suppose you’re also in this study hall block.”

“Yeah,” Chikara murmurs and feels his face get hot. Kinoshita and Narita exchange glances.

“It’ll be helpful if Takeda-sensei ever assigns us a project,” Akaashi says. “We can partner up and work in study hall together.”

 _Akaashi and I as partners?_ Chikara numbly nods. “That would be nice.”

After he leaves and Chikara can breathe again, both Narita and Kinoshita have smirks on their faces. “You like him,” Narita states.

“I do not,” Chikara replies.

“Liar,” Kinoshita says. “How come you started blushing like mad?”

“Do you think he noticed?” Chikara asks, concerned. He’d hate for Akaashi to notice- what if he doesn’t want to be friends with him?

Narita decides to hide the fact Akaashi is very analytical and probably did notice.

“Akaashi-kun is a nice guy,” Narita assures Chikara, patting the back of his hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Somewhat soothed, Chikara looks back at the map. “So, what all do I need to know?”

Kinoshita cracks his knuckles. “JV jocks, varsity jocks, desperate wannabes, burnouts, the greatest people you’ll ever meet-” he gestures towards Narita and himself. “And the worst, the Plants.”

Chikara runs through their conversation as he gets out the lunch line, wanting to buy a water bottle. He spots his new friends across the cafeteria, sitting by the wall and he relaxes his shoulders in relief. Right where the map said they’d be. He starts walking there, not realizing he’s walking in front of the Plants’ table when a guy stops him.

“May I help you?” Chikara asks, noting how attractive the guy would be if not for a smug and smarmy look across his face.

The guy, blond with an undercut and piercings, tries to give an innocent look. “We’re doing a questionnaire for new students, answer some questions for us, will you?”

Chikara mentally sighs and decides to go for it so he doesn’t make any enemies on his first day. “Sure.”

“Is your muffin buttered?” The completely male table Chikara just passed starts laughing. “Pardon?” Chikara blinks. Did he hear that correctly?

“Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?” the guy asks, with an unkind smirk on his face.

Oikawa Tooru rolls his eyes and leans forward, resting his arms on the lunch table. “Is he bothering you?” he asks Chikara before glaring at Terushima. “Why are you such a creep?”

“I’m just being friendly, Oikawa!” Terushima insists.

“You don’t come over to my house for a party, break one of my parents’ vases, and then try to hit on some innocent boy- and failing, by the way- in front of us,” Oikawa coolly replies. He moves his eyes to Chikara. “Would you like to have sex with him?” he asks.

Chikara takes a step away from Terushima. “No thanks.”

Terushima’s grin slides off his face.

“Problem solved!” Oikawa happily says. “You can go shave your back now.”

Terushima curses under his breath and Chikara continues walking, glad that’s over.

“Wait!” Oikawa calls and Chikara turns his head. “Huh?”

“Sit down,” Oikawa invites, patting the table. Chikara glances at Kinoshita and Narita, who gesture for him to come over. He gives a simple “I don’t know what’s happening” look and pulls out a seat.

“Why don’t I know you?” Oikawa says with a tilt of his head.

“I came here from Africa and it’s my first time attending school in five years,” Chikara admits, opening his water bottle.

“Shut up.” Oikawa looks back and forth between Mattsun and Makki. “Shut. Up!”

“I didn’t say anything?” Chikara confusedly says.

“Home-schooled.” Oikawa rests his head on his palm. “Wow.”

Makki gives a bewildered look to Chikara. “If you’re from Africa, how come you’re not black?”

“Makki!” Mattsun hisses. “You can’t just ask people why they’re not black!”

Oikawa leans forward and smiles. Chikara doesn’t understand how Kinoshita and Narita hate him. He seems really nice! “Hold on for just a moment,” Oikawa says as he leans back against his seat, winking. Chikara casts his look back to Narita and Kinoshita, who look at him with perplexed expressions. He slightly shrugs in response.

Oikawa finishes talking with Makki and Mattsun. “Okay,” he begins with a deep breath. “We don’t ever do this, so it’s a huge deal.”

Mattsun sweetly smiles. “We want to invite you to have lunch with us for the rest of the week!”

“That’s-” Chikara begins before he’s cut off by Oikawa. “So, see you tomorrow?”

“On Tuesdays, we wear sea-green!” Makki adds.

~~

Kinoshita bursts out laughing in the boys’ bathroom. “You have to do it!” He wipes away his tears, he’s laughing so hard. “You have to do it and tell us all the horrible stuff Oikawa says!”

“But Oikawa seems sweet,” Chikara argues. Kinoshita stops laughing. “He’s not sweet! He’s a life-ruiner, he ruined my life!”

“What happened?” Chikara asks as Narita puts an arm around his shoulders. “When we were 12, Oikawa told everyone-”

“Kazuhito!” Kinoshita huffs. “Can we not?”

“Sorry.”

“Why do you hate him?” Chikara asks, curious to know.

“What do you mean?” Kinoshita responds.

“Oikawa. You seem to really hate him.”

Kinoshita doesn’t answer for a few moments, expecting Chikara to continue. When he doesn’t, Kinoshita raises his eyebrows. “I do. What’s your question?”

“Why?”

Kinoshita glares at Narita so he doesn’t say anything. “Nothing. It’s not about hatred or anything. I just think it would be super funny for you to hang out with them and tell us everything that happens.”

“What would we even talk about?”

“Hair products,” Kinoshita suggests while Narita claims, “Hot guys.”

“Please Chikara?” Kinoshita even sticks out a lip. “Please?”

Chikara sighs. “Fine.”

Kinoshita squeals and gives him a big hug. Maybe it’s worth it.

He won’t think that for long.

“Tomorrow is Tuesday and they said they wear sea-green. Do you guys have anything sea-green I can wear?”

Kinoshita snorts. “No.”

Narita shrugs. “Not really.”

“How about a trip to the mall after school?” Kinoshita offers.

“Oh! This is what kids do in those cliché movies!” Chikara cheers.

“I love you so much,” Kinoshita laughs.

~~

Luckily Narita has a car and drives them to the mall. They spend a few hours there, goofing off after they found the perfect shirt for Chikara. It’s almost exactly dinner time when Chikara is dropped off at home.

He waves goodbye as Kinoshita leans over the driver’s seat and honks the horn as goodbye.

“Hisashi!” Narita yells as Chikara laughs, opening the door to his house. Daichi and Koushi were totally not standing by the door as soon as they heard the car drive up.

“Were those the friends you texted us about?” Koushi asks, having received a text message from his son a few hours before the end of school that he had a ride.

“Yeah,” Chikara answers, setting down his bag and backpack. “What’s for dinner?”

“Hold on,” Daichi says, blocking the kitchen door. “Aren’t you going to tell us all about your special day?”

“Did you meet any other friends?” Koushi inquires eagerly. “Any cute guys?”

Chikara figures he’d be fine- until his dad said that last statement. “What? No!”

“You totally did!”

“Dad!” Chikara whines, wishing he isn’t such an easy blusher.

“Who’s this boy?” Daichi instantly asks, crossing his arms. “I’m a cop, I can search him up in the records.” There’s a subtle teasing tone but Chikara never underestimates his fathers’ protectiveness.

“I’ll tell you over dinner,” he murmurs, going around Daichi and getting out a glass of water to calm his hot face.

“Our little boy is going up so fast,” Koushi whispers to Daichi. “Just yesterday he was clinging to our shirts and asking for our help on everything.”

“I think we need to have another talk with him, just in case.”

Chikara spits out his water. “Dads!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wear sea-green because it's the Aoba Joshai color (along with white).


	3. Lit Bowl

At the end of literature, the next day, Chikara intended to ask Akaashi if he wanted to walk to the library together. Unfortunately, he’s blocked by a tall guy with incredible bedhead.

He offers a hand. “I’m Kuroo,” he introduces himself. “You’re the new kid, right?”

Chikara nods and holds back a sigh as he watches Akaashi leave the classroom.

“That’s me,” he answers, shaking Kuroo’s hand. 

“I heard you like literature,” Kuroo grins, cat-like eyes shining. “Takeda-sensei is in charge of the Lit Bowl Club.” He leans in and whispers, “Yes, the name is cringy.”

“I came up with the name!” Takeda proudly says, joining the two. “I even sent a suggestion letter and they changed the name of the national tournament to appeal to kids. You know, literature is lit!” He glances at Kuroo. “That is how you say lit, right?”

“Yes sensei,” Kuroo replies, clearly amused. To Chikara, he offers a hand-out. “Here’s our flyer. We’d love to have new people. Our other members are listed at the bottom, so find one of us if you’re interested.”

Chikara can’t lie and say he’s not intrigued. “Thanks,” he smiles genuinely. Both his dads suggested finding a club to meet new people, maybe this could be it! “I’ll consider it.”

Takeda smiles. “We’d love to have you!”

~~

“You can’t wear Polos two days in a row,” Mattsun says as he opens a soda. “No holes in pants, it doesn’t look sophisticated and we have an appearance to keep up! Only wear colored pants one time a week- which includes white pants.” Mattsun leans to the side, taking a peek at Chikara’s very clearly white pants. He makes a slight face. “I guess you picked today. Oh! And no sweats or jeans unless it’s Friday. Got it?”

Chikara nods. “That’s a lot of rules.”

“And if you break any of them, you can’t sit with us at lunch,” Mattsun adds. “Not just you, but any of us.” He nods his head towards Kinoshita and Narita’s table. “If I was wearing jeans today, I’d be sitting with the art geeks.”

Chikara looks over his shoulder to see Kinoshita and Narita laughing. Looks like they’re having more fun than he is right now.

“Always ask all of us before inviting someone to eat lunch with us because you want to be considerate of the rest of the group, you know? I mean, you wouldn’t buy a shirt if you didn’t ask your friends their opinions if it looks good on you, right?”

“Right?” Chikara asks.

“Exactly,” Mattsun grins. “It’s the same with guys. You may think you like someone but-” his face turns disgruntled. “You could be wrong.”

Oikawa finishes his milk bread. “The milk bread here sucks,” he claims, pushing back his chair and standing up.

“Where are you going?” Makki asks, eating yet another cream puff.

Oikawa gives him a “duh” look. “To buy more milk bread,” he replies with a scoff. After he leaves, Mattsun leans forward. “Have you seen any cute guys?” he eagerly inquires.

Chikara isn’t sure if he should say anything, but the words emerge before he properly thinks. “Akaashi Keiji.”

Makki and Mattsun gasp. “What?” the former says, half-chewed cream puff visible in his gaped mouth. “You can’t like Akaashi Keiji, he and Oikawa had a horrible breakup!”

Makki pauses. “I thought they never dated?” he says to Mattsun, who shakes his head. “Regardless! Akaashi broke his heart after he rejected Oikawa’s invitation to attend the Spring Fling with him. He just said no and walked off!”

“It’s better than Akaashi saying yes and having a miserable time,” Chikara says under his breath.

“Former crushes and exes are off limits,” Mattsun hisses before plastering another lazy smile. “Don’t worry,” he coos, patting Chikara’s lunch box. “Your secret is safe with us!” He winks and Chikara regrets mentioning Akaashi at all.

~~

Classes fly by and Chikara plans to walk home today. He passes by the baseball field, not thinking anything of it when he hears his name.

Akaashi jogs over to him. “You’re on the baseball team?” Chikara blurts out.

“Yeah,” he answers, taking off his baseball cap. Even when his hair is sweaty, it’s gorgeous. “Have you thought about joining any clubs?”

“Kuroo from our literature class invited me to join Lit Bowl,” Chikara answers.

“Ah, pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san,” Akaashi nods and Chikara snorts at the name.

“Don’t get along?”

“He’s a character,” is all Akaashi tells him.

A loud “hey, hey, hey!” sounds across field. A somewhat tall guy with owl-inspired hair waves enthusiastically at them. “Akaaaashiii!”

Akaashi sighs. “That’s Bokuto-san.” He tucks back on his cap. “I have pitching practice.” Before he turns back, he gives Chikara a soft smile. “You should think about joining one of our sports clubs. Maybe baseball or archery, though I’m not being biased in the least.”

Chikara laughs and Akaashi waves before jogging over to Bokuto.

“Who was that?” Bokuto loudly asks. Akaashi sighs. “A new student, Bokuto-san.”

“Are you friends with him?” Bokuto asks. “Are you going to date him? You looked happy over there, you even gave him your special smile!”

“I don’t have a special smile,” Akaashi insists though he knows he does.

“You’re blushing!” Bokuto yells. He throws an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders.

“Everyone, Akaashi is blushing!” 

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi chides as some of their teammates gather closer to hear what Bokuto is so worked up over this time.

Chikara pays no heed to this as just a few seconds after Akaashi returned to practice, a car horn sounds behind him.

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping,” Oikawa shouts, Mattsun riding shotgun. Makki waves from the backseat.

Chikara hops in the car and Oikawa speeds away. He gives one last look back at the baseball field, glad Akaashi isn’t seeing him spend time with the Plants.

Or vice-versa.


	4. The Burn Book

Only a day earlier, Chikara was in this very mall with Kinoshita and Narita, yet with the Plants, the area gives off a very different vibe.

After a stop at the boba shop (and bakery, since Makki insists on getting cream puffs), they tour the mall and Chikara isn’t exactly sure what the purpose is; are they going to shop? Just sit at a bench and talk? At least when he was with his friends, they shopped and went to the arcade and food court.

He’s drawn from his thoughts when Mattsun loudly gasps. “Shut up,” he mutters.

Oikawa spares him a glance. “What?” he asks, munching on the milk bread he purchased from their bakery stop.

“That second year, Shirabu Kenjirou, is hanging out with Semi Eita.” Mattsun clenches his fist and stares at the two. They’re sitting at the water fountain and Chikara is under the impression they’re arguing rather than hanging out together. That is, until Semi leans forward and presses a kiss on Shirabu’s head. The younger male turns cherry red and yells at Semi, who just laughs.

“I can’t believe it,” Mattsun mutters, glaring.

Chikara doesn’t understand what the big deal is. “Do you not like them?”

“Shirabu refused to let Mattsun have credit on their math project last year,” Makki informs Chikara.

“How come?”

“Because Mattsun didn’t do any of the work,” Makki cheerfully answers.

“I was busy dealing with Oikawa’s Akaashi issue!” Mattsun defends. “Anyway, he told the teacher, I got an F, and because the grade was so important, had to retake the class because my final exam score wasn’t high enough to pull up my average.”

Chikara secretly thinks Shirabu did nothing wrong and is about to word that in a non-attacking way when Oikawa holds out his phone. “Give it.”

“Are you going to call him?” Mattsun asks curiously.

“Of course not,” Oikawa snaps. He unlocks the cell phone and types in a number.

One of Shirabu’s fathers, Ushijima, answers the call. “How may I help you?”

“Is Shirabu Kenjirou home?” Oikawa pleasantly asks.

“No." A pause. "Who is calling?"

“This is Sora from the doctor’s office! Shirabu’s, ah, test results are in and we’d like to talk to him. It’s urgent and we don’t want him spreading, you know? Have a nice day!” Oikawa smirks and hangs up before Ushijima can say anything back.

Makki and Mattsun burst out laughing. “That was so fetch,” the latter guffaws.  
Chikara widens his eyes. Did that just happen? He glances back at Shirabu and Semi. Shirabu appears confused and trying to calm down someone over the phone. He can only guess it’s Shirabu’s father. Chikara gives them a sad look, sorry Oikawa did that.

An hour, Chikara goes with the Plants to Oikawa’s huge house.

“Wow,” he says in awe. “Your house looks amazing.”

“Doesn’t it?” Oikawa smiles. He unlocks the door and leads him to his room, sparing a moment to greet his nephew, who merely waves while continuing his Mario Kart game on the Wii.

“Takeru usually is dropped off here until his parents get off work,” Mattsun informs Chikara. “Oikawa is only nice- I mean, nicer than usual towards Takeru.”  
Oikawa slips on his house shoes while Makki flops onto one of the huge chairs in the room.

“Your bedroom is so large,” Chikara comments.

“It was my parents’ but I made them trade me,” Oikawa smirks, smug.

Makki lays sideways on a chair. “Can we order food?” he asks the group.

“Pizza would be great,” Mattsun says.

“We’re not getting that pineapple pizza again,” Oikawa demands, walking towards his tall mirror. “Ugh, are my pores getting bigger?”

Makki casts a glance down at his fingers. “I don’t know. What I do know is my nailbeds suck.”

“My hairline is fucked up,” Mattsun adds, fingers running over his forehead. One by one, the Plants look towards Chikara.

“I have really bad breath in the mornings?” he tries.

“Gross,” Makki mumbles.

Mattsun is about to say something but his train of thought is lost when his eyes land on one of Oikawa’s shelves. “Guys, look!” He leaps up and grabs a sea-green book. “It’s our Burn Book!”

“I haven’t touched that in a while,” Oikawa says, standing a few feet near Mattsun.

“What’s a Burn Book?” Chikara asks, puzzled. Is it full of assignments they wish to burn?

“We cut out guys from the yearbook and write comments,” Mattsun answers. Sounds rather immature and hurtful.

“‘Tendou Satori made out with a hot dog,’” Makki reads off, pointing at a fiery-red-haired guy with wide eyes.

“‘Bokuto Koturou is an owl disguised as a human,’” Mattsun says.

Bokuto is Akaashi’s teammate, Chikara recalls. He seems nice, even if loud.

“‘Kinoshita Hisashi: freak,’” Mattsun continues and Chikara tries hard to keep from visibly getting angry.

The rest of his stay at Oikawa’s is a blur. All he remembers is leaving not too long after, claiming his homework load is a lot, walking down a few streets and waiting for Narita to drive him to Kinoshita’s part-time job at a smoothie shop.

“Hold on,” the lighter-haired male interrupts, finishing washing a blender. “They cut out yearbook photos and write mean stuff?”

Chikara nods. “What did they say about me?” Kinoshita asks, drying the blender with a towel.

He pauses. “They didn’t mention you,” Chikara fibs. Kinoshita scowls. “Those asses.”

Narita noses through some vegan cookies. “Are these good?” he asks Kinoshita.

“Not at all,” Kino responds. He sets the blender back at its station. “Chikara, you know what you should do?”

“I’m assuming you’ll just tell me,” Chikara says, leaning against the counter.

“You gotta steal the book!” Kinoshita insists.

“What? No!”

Kinoshita huffs. “Come on! We’ll copy it and spread it around school so everyone can finally know how horrible Oikawa and the Plants are!”

“I won’t steal anything! End of discussion.”

Kinoshita opens his mouth to protest when his eyes widen. “Takeda-sensei, nice to see you here,” he calls and Narita and Chikara whip their heads around.

Takeda gives a bright smile to his students. “Kinoshita, I didn’t know you worked here!”

“Overpriced smoothies are my calling,” he smoothly replies. “I’m assuming you’d like to buy one today?”

“A strawberry and banana medium, please.” Takeda waves at Chikara and Narita. “How are all of you today? I hope you don’t have too much homework.”

“Luckily not too much,” Narita easily says. “I finished a lot of it in study hall earlier.”

“That’s good,” Takeda nods as Kinoshita gathers the ingredients. “Many students goof off during study hall when it’s very beneficial.” He turns to Chikara. “I really hope you’ll consider joining Lit Bowl, it’s really fun and a good group of kids. I’m sure you’ll bond with them.”

“I think I’ll do it,” Chikara decides.

Takeda beams. “The team will be so happy to have another member,” he says. “We don’t have any second years currently. Only one first year and the rest are third-years. It will be tough next year if we don’t get more members this year.”

Kinoshita finishes Takeda’s smoothie and the dark-haired man pays and departs with a wave.

“You really want to join Lit Bowl?” Narita asks, looking up from his latest intrigue, gluten-free granola bars.

Chikara shrugs. “Why not?”

Kinoshita rests his elbows on the counter. “When are you seeing Oikawa again?”

“I can’t keep spying on him,” Chikara insists. “It’s weird.”

“He’ll never even find out! It’ll be our little secret.” Kinoshita blows a wrapper off a straw at Narita, who gives him a look.

“It’s on.” Narita grabs a bundle of straws and Chikara laughs, forgetting their conversation until later that evening.

He’s just finished completing his literature homework, the last of his assignments, and he’s prepping his laptop and project for a rewatching of _Dirty Dancing_ when he gets a call.

“Hello?” he answers, placing the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he fiddles with wires.

“I know your secret,” Oikawa sing-songs and Chikara’s phone almost drops to the ground.

 _Shit,_ he thinks. _What do I do?_ Start pleading and crying, hoping that’ll be enough to get him off the line? Play dumb?

He decides to go with the first one. “Hmm?”

“Mattsun told me you like Akaashi Keiji,” Oikawa clarifies. “Not like I care. Try and date him if you want, but he only cares about school, his friends and teammates, and like, his family.”

Chikara waits to see if Oikawa intends to add anything else. When the line is silent, he says, “That’s not really a bad thing.”

“If you really like him, I can talk to him if you want,” Oikawa offers. “We’re still close.”

Chikara doubts that but knows very well he can’t turn down the offer without looking suspicious. “That’d be great.”

“I know. I’m just a really nice person.” Chikara practically hears Oikawa’s smirk in his next statement. “Are you mad? Since Mattsun told me?”

“Not mad. Irritated, perhaps. I guess he just likes attention and knowing everyone’s business.”

“See Mattsun? I told you he wouldn’t be mad!” Oikawa chirps and Chikara’s eyes widen in horror at realizing Mattsun was on the other line the entire time.

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Mattsun angrily says.

“Alright, Chikara, have good beauty sleep! You’ll need it!” Oikawa ends the phone call.

Chikara falls back onto his bed. “I survived my first attack," he says to himself, wondering what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The website I got Sora from says the name's meaning is "Superior Air" so I chose it for irony reasons.


	5. Kinoshita: Costume Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grool.” Chikara bites his lower lip. “I meant to say great, but started to say cool-”
> 
> “Grool,” Akaashi says without missing a beat. He gathers his supplies and waves before leaving the classroom.
> 
> Chikara bites his lip harder to keep a goofy grin from spreading.

Within the upcoming weeks, Chikara and Akaashi grew closer. Sometimes the latter would join him, Narita, and Kinoshita’s table during study hall- and even though it made it more difficult to concentrate, he never stopped smiling.

It’s a week before the end of the month when at the end of the literature, Akaashi doesn’t immediately put away his books. Instead, he turns and faces Chikara.

“Are you busy this Saturday?” he asks.

“You mean Halloween?” Chikara asks, stilling his hand and placing it on the just-now closed book. “No, I’m not busy.”

“My friend Bokuto-san is throwing a Halloween party if you’d like to go with me,” Akaashi calmly says, while Chikara not-so-calmly internally freaks out.

“I’d love to,” he swiftly answers.

Akaashi smiles and _Whelp, this is how I die, guys._ “Great. I can pick you up if you’d like?” He hands Chikara piece of paper with a phone number neatly listed. “We can discuss the time closer to the date. Just text me your address and we’ll be set.”

‘If he handed me the paper with his number already written, it means he didn’t do it on a spur of the moment,’ Chikara thinks to himself.

“Grool.” Chikara bites his lower lip. “I meant to say great, but started to say cool-”

“Grool,” Akaashi says without missing a beat. He gathers his supplies and waves before leaving the classroom.

Chikara bites his lip harder to keep a goofy grin from spreading.

“Yo Chika-chan~” Kuroo says, leaning against his own desk. “Are you coming to Lit Bowl today?”

Chikara glances at the door, spotting a glimpse of Akaashi’s hair before disappearing in the crowd of students. “Is it alright if I take a raincheck?”

Kuroo follows his gaze and chuckles to himself. “Sure. Just so you know, in case you ever want to gift him something, he likes onigiri.” He winks before leaning off his desk and slinging his satchel over his shoulder.

“Thanks, Kuroo-san,” Chikara calls and Kuroo waves over his shoulder, signaling he heard, as he walks out the door.

Chikara rushes to the library, taking a shortcut Kinoshita and Narita informed him, and plopping down at their usual table.

“I need help,” he says as soon as they both arrive.

“With what?” Kinoshita asks. Narita at least bothers to get out his textbooks while Kinoshita leans forward on his elbows, only item of his being out (besides himself) is his phone.

Chikara entered Akaashi’s number into his contacts on the way and shows them.

“Nice,” Kinoshita responds, nodding his head approvingly. “How did you get it?”

“Akaashi-kun invited me to go to Bokuto-san’s Halloween party,” he excitedly tells. “He’s even picking me up!”

Narita and Kinoshita grin at each other. “That means you’ll need a costume,” the former says.

“I’m great with costumes,” Kinoshita boasts. “I chose all my sibling’s costumes. Narita and I even had a couple’s costumes last year. We got many compliments when we took our siblings trick-or-treating.”

“A lot of people asked if we were dating,” Narita says and the two awkwardly laughs. “As if!”

Chikara looks back and forth between them, deadpan. “As if,” he repeats. He shakes his head. “Do you have an idea of what I should be?”

Kinoshita stares at Chikara a few seconds before slowly nodding, grinning again. “Naturally.”

They go to the mall (“Why not the costume shop?” “Oh dear, inexperienced little Chikara. You never go to the costume shop~” “You did last year.” “Kazu!”), flocking store to store and gathering all the items that, combined, will create Chikara’s marvelous costume (Kinoshita’s words).

“Are you sure it’s not too cheesy?” Chikara frets as they climb inside Narita’s car, the dark-haired male’s arms full of shopping bags.

“It’s casual enough that Akaashi will appreciate it,” Kinoshita insists, helping Chikara unload his bags.

“Frankly, it’s kind of an adorable costume,” Narita says, stretching his arms before hopping into the driver’s seat.

“‘Kind of?’” Kinoshita mocks. “Do you doubt my skills?”

“Always,” Narita replies with a soft smile.

“Kazu!” Kinoshita whines, though he’s grinning as well.

Chikara shakes his head, wondering how the two aren’t dating already.

The rest of the week blurs until it’s Saturday, minutes before Akaashi arrives.

Koushi and Daichi aren’t crying like the first day of school. Instead, they have matching mischevious smirks.

“I regret telling you anything,” Chikara says, leaning against the stair banister.

They ignore the comment. “Our little boy has his first date!” Koushi coos.

“Akaashi Keiji is the name?” Daichi checks. “I haven’t checked his background, I’ll do that on Monday.”

“Dad!” Chikara hisses. “He’s fine!”

“Did you check his background history?”

“No-”

“That’s what I thought.” Daichi’s serious tone is spoiled by his chuckling.

Chikara rolls his eyes. “Please don’t embarrass me.”

“Request denied,” Koushi says, checking the settings on his camera.

“You’re not actually going to take photos of us, are you?” Chikara dreads.

“I’m taking some of at least you,” Koushi answers, taking a test photo of the candy bowl. “In that adorable costume, of course I will!”

“It’s not adorable,” Chikara demands, even though Narita said the same thing and he didn’t complain.

“You’re dressed up as a pumpkin, of course it is!” Koushi insists, grinning as he examines Chikara’s costume once more. It’s not over the top but rather orange jeans (that they somehow found in late October), an orange pullover, and a green stem headpiece he made with the help of his friends. “Although it’s too bad you don’t have a big shirt that’s shaped like a pumpkin. That would be funny.”

“I don’t want to bump into anyone. ‘Oh sorry, that’s my costume. No, I’m not excited to see you.’”

Daichi snorts as Koushi swats his arm. “Look, I see a car!”

“Many parents drive their kids house-to-house these days,” Chikara says. “That’s what Hisashi told me.”

“The car pulled into our driveway,” Koushi clarifies, staring out the window. “It is Akaashi. Oh, darling, he’s handsome! Daichi, look at how cute he is!”

Daichi joins Koushi at the window while Chikara tries to drag them away. “What if he sees you two?!”

The doorbell rings. “I can tell it’s not a trick-or-treater,” Koushi sing-songs as Chikara rushes to the door.

“Hello Akaashi-kun,” he breathlessly says. Even though he’s seen Akaashi for two months almost every day, he’s stunned by a new addition. What’s that?

Glasses.

Fucking _glasses._

“Hello,” Akaashi greets, hands behind his back and Chikara assumes he’s doing the adorable finger-fidgeting habit he’s come to love. “Your costume is uniquely made. It’s cute.”

Chikara hopes the lighting hides his blushing. “Thank you.” He gestures an arm inside. “Come in if you’d like.”

Akaashi enters the house with a nod of thanks and Daichi and Koushi immediately pop up from around the corner.

“You must be Akaashi!” Koushi brightly says, offering a hand. “We’ve heard so much about you!”

“Dad!”

Koushi ignores him and smiles at Akaashi, who appears unfazed. “You can call me Suga, and this is my husband, Daichi.”

Daichi nods and offers a hand as well. Akaashi shakes their hands and gives a slight bow. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Since when did you wear glasses?” Chikara can’t resist asking. 'It's not fair for one person to be so hot!'

“Hmm?” Akaashi lifts a hand to his glasses, adjusting them. “I’ve had them ever since elementary school. I started wearing contacts within the more recent years but figured they’d go with my costume tonight, since IT departments are considered ‘nerdy’ and so are glasses.” Akaashi gestures to his white T-shirt. '404 Costume Not Found' is across the shirt in black lettering. Along with the shirt he wears a navy cardigan, jeans, and high tops. _No one can look so hot!_

“That’s funny,” Koushi chuckles. He raises his camera with hopeful eyes. “Can I take a picture of you? It’s Chikara’s first… high school party!”

Chikara lets out a breath for his father’s save. “Dad, I’m sure-”

“Of course, Suga-san,” Akaashi politely says. Koushi shoots Chikara a smug look. “Okay, how about in the living room?”

The doorbell rings. Daichi grabs the bowl and taking care of the trick-or-treaters while Koushi takes far too many photos of them. Chikara’s sure he did that on purpose, especially after Koushi shoots him a wink when Akaashi wraps an arm around his waist.

After what feels like hours but somehow only a few minutes (still too long in Chikara’s opinion), Daichi convinces Koushi that “Yes, you have enough photos, Koushi” and “We don’t want them to be late.”

“They’re just so cute!” Koushi snaps one more photo.

“Dad!” Chikara complains.

Koushi pretends not to hear. “Alright, I'm done,” he says, putting down his camera. “Be back by 1, nothing illegal, and have fun!”

“I’m a cop,” Daichi informs Akaashi, crossing his arms. “Remember that.”

“Of course, sir,” Akaashi replies, giving another bow. “I’ll make sure Chikara-kun arrives home before 1, entirely sober.”

Chikara covers his face. “Dad, we’ll be fine,” he insists, taking Akaashi’s hand and leading him out the door.

“Do you need condoms?” Koushi calls. “We have plenty and if you’re doing it, I want you to be safe!”

Chikara lets go of Akaashi’s hand when they arrive at the car. “I’m so sorry,” he says, mortified. It’s not until later he realizes they held hands.

“It’s alright,” Akaashi responds, cheeks a tad pink. He unlocks the car. “Ready?”

Chikara grins. “I suppose so.”


	6. "THIS IS HALLOWEEN"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto beams. “We’re the epitome of cuteness!”
> 
> “Do you know the definition of epitome?” Akaashi retorts inscrutably.
> 
> “Akaaashii!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I indeed quoted "The Nightmare Before Christmas." This is a nice chapter where things look like they turn out okay, but next chapter... hahahaha. You'll just have to wait and see what happens!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Here is a link if you want to see a photo of Yahaba's costume:  
> https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/41706/1-1/flirty-dalmatian-womens-costume.jpg
> 
> WARNING: This chapters involves underage drinking and it NSFW in terms of a certain part of the chapter has a character talking about kinks (none are mentioned, it's just the general term kinks and he says he has a lot of. Again: does not go into detail, except for mentioning one). While he's a second year, let's pretend he's one of the older students in the grade and he's 18. So yeah *finger guns*

The Bokuto household isn’t as large as Oikawa’s, but it’s every bit as grand.

“Bokuto-san sure has a nice house,” Chikara comments as they pass the house. Due to so many people arriving at the party, Akaashi must park a couple of hundred meters down the street.

Akaashi hums, turning off the car. “All the rooms are nice except for his bedroom,” he replies and as if hearing Chikara’s thoughts, adds, “Bokuto-san as captain hosts the team sleepovers.”

“Team sleepovers?” Chikara repeats, stepping out of the car. “That must be fun.”

“It’s wild,” is all Akaashi says. He offers a hand to Chikara. “So we don’t get lost,” he explains. “The party will be packed.”

Chikara nods and takes his hand, noting Akaashi could’ve waited until they were at the door. The realization makes him warm and fuzzy, yet isn’t enough to keep him warm in the cold October air.

When they arrive at the door, Akaashi simply opens it and leads Chikara through the crowded foyer. People dance, make out, and talk while wearing costumes that range from casual, like Akaashi’s, to extreme and dedicated.

“AHKAAASHII!” Akaashi sighs and braces himself for a tackle. Chikara isn’t prepared and nearly falls down.

“You have to be careful around other people, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi informs the older male.

“Sorry!” Bokuto steadies Chikara by the shoulders. “You’re Chikara! Akaashi’s been talking about you- Ackaaashi, don’t pinch me!”

“Sorry,” Akaashi says unapologetically. “Yes, this is Chikara-kun, the new student.”

Chikara offers a hand. “It’s nice to meet you Bokuto-san,” he says, trying not to show his surprise when Bokuto fervently shakes his hand.

“Likewise!” Bokuto grins. “Make yourself comfortable- but make sure if you drink that you’re not driving home. Stay safe!”

Chikara opens his mouth but is silenced when Akaashi yelps. “Kuroo-san, I see you haven’t changed in the past day,” he grumbles, trying to smooth his hair with his free hand.

Kuroo smirks, removing his hand from Akaashi’s after ruffling it a few more seconds. “So this is the guy you’ve been talking about,” he notes, giving Chikara a once-over. “Why didn’t you just tell me his name? He’s in our class and joining Lit Bowl-”

“You didn’t know his name?” Bokuto inquires, heartily laughing. “Akaashi trusts me more!”

“That’s not it-” Kuroo interrupts Akaashi with a whine. “Akaashi, you trust me, right?”

“As far as I can throw,” he responds. He pivots to Chikara, pain in his eyes. Chikara stifles his chuckles. “I apologize for these two,” Akaashi deadpans and gives his hand a squeeze, causing his heart to beat faster.

“We’re a delight!” Kuroo insists. “And adorable.”

“Just look at our costumes!” Bokuto cheers, striking a pose. He nearly bumps into a passing police officer and bumble bee. Bokuto sheepishly smiles and apologizes before continuing his pose. “Ta-da!”

“Nice,” Chikara comments. Bokuto donned in an owl kigurumi while Kuroo wears a black cat one. “They look very comfortable, too.”

Bokuto beams. “We’re the epitome of cuteness!”

“Do you know the definition of epitome?” Akaashi retorts inscrutably.

“Akaaashii!”

Chikara covers his mouth with his forearm, closing his eyes as he lets out his laughter. He misses the way Bokuto elbows a staring, blushing Akaashi and an eyebrow-wiggling Kuroo.

Bokuto clasps a hand on Chikara’s back. “Remember, have a designated driver if you drink at all and have a good time!” He wraps an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. “I challenge you to an eating contest!”

“On what food?” Kuroo grins.

“It’s Halloween," Bokuto says. "Obviously candy!”

“Bokuto-san, you’ll get sick,” Akaashi sighs.

“Fine! Then what about-”

Akaashi interrupts the older male. “Why not settle last week’s Just Dance battle you keep complaining about?”

Bokuto gasps. “Akaashii! You’re a genius.” He playfully glares at Kuroo. “You’re on!”

Kuroo laughs and follows Bokuto over to the play station. “I’ll wipe the floor with you again.”

“Nu uh!”

Chikara steps closer to Akaashi as two more third-years approach them.

“Hey hey!” The taller one says, dirty blond hair falling between his eyes. He offers the platter of small glasses to them. “Akaashi, you want a shot?”

“Do I ever want a shot?” Akaashi stoically replies. The shorter one chuckles. “We’re just checking.” Chikara immediately picks up on the fact they’re using the platter of shots to check him out.

“So you’re the guy Bokuto told us about,” the taller one comments, slightly smirking. “Our kouhai is lovesic-”

“Konoha, why not take a break and get something to eat?” Akaashi interjects. “You’re rambling nonsense.”

“I’ve only had two shots!” The blond, Konoha, insists. He removes a hand from holding the platter and offers it to Chikara. “I’m Konoha Akinori and this-” he gestures his head to the shorter guy beside him, who waves. “Is Komi Haruki.”

“We’re on the baseball team with Akaashi,” Komi clarifies. “Gotta look out for our kouhai, you know?”

“And encourage him to drink,” Akaashi says, not amused.

“We were offering! But ‘course, we figured you wouldn’t drink tonight.” This time Chikara didn’t miss the prodding elbows and wiggling eyebrows.

A heavy sigh somewhat similar to Akaashi’s own joins the teasing comments. “You two wandered off,” the gentle voice chides. A guy who, despite sounding annoyed and a tad worried, smiles. “I need to make sure you’re not drunk, even if you drink.”

“Saru, my main man!” Komi wraps an arm around Saru’s waist. “I missed you!”

“You and Konoha are the ones that left me in the kitchen,” Saru replies.

Konoha waves his hand. “Details, details,” he says, plucking up a small glass and taking a shot.

Saru sighs. “I hope they’re not bothering you, Akaashi and-”

“Chikara,” he fills in. “I’m guessing the whole baseball team knows about me.”

Saru gives a sympathetic smile. “Sorry about all their troubles. Bokuto gets excited, especially when it comes to Akaashi. He loves fawning over him.” Before Saru can continue, Akaashi jumps at the opportunity.

“Sorry Sarukui-senpai,” he says, ignoring the protests from Komi and Konoha (“You never call us senpai!” to which, Akaashi merely blinks at them), “I want to show Chikara-kun the house so he knows where everything is.”

Saru smiles brighter. “Have fun,” he says, truly innocently while Konoha and Komi playfully nudge each other back and forth. “Including the bedrooms!”

It’s the first time Chikara spots Saru not frowning the whole conversation. He whacks his fellow third-year teammates on the backs of their heads. “You two are intolerable,” he chides, shaking his head at their whines.

Akaashi uses this moment to lead Chikara around the house. They head to the kitchen and though they’re in the farthest room from the living room, they can hear the beginning of Bokuto and Kuroo’s dance-off.

“Would you like something to drink or eat?” Akaashi offers, peeking over his shoulder as he opens the fridge. Their hands unravel due to this and Chikara forces down his disappointment.

“A soda would be nice,” Chikara replies, leaning against the counter. On the kitchen table, a pair of mummies -ahem- “unwrap” their bandages, nearly falling back on the table. Chikara furiously looks away, awkwardly shifting. Akaashi doesn’t even turn away from the fridge when he calls out, “People eat there, you know.” The couple blushes under their costume makeup and gawkily adjusts their wrappings before rushing out the kitchen.

“There are always people who don’t know how to behave in public,” Akaashi chimes, handing Chikara a soda before opening one for himself.

Chikara nods in agreement and in thanks, sipping the soda. Though the kitchen is open, no doors to shut any entrances, the party noise is still muffled. From the loud sounds emitting from the opposite side of the house, Bokuto’s in the dance-off lead. Apparently, they’re doing multiple rounds to settle the score, because as soon as the dance ends, they immediately pick another.

Minutes pass as Chikara and Akaashi drink their sodas in piece. Akaashi takes his empty can and throws them away while Chikara eyes the dessert table before picking up a graveyard brownie (corner piece, of course, because he deserves only the best). Before he takes a bite, he nervously turns to Akaashi. “These aren’t pot brownies, are they? I’ve seen TV shows and it always starts like this and my dad is a cop so I can’t possibly-”

Akaashi does one of his gentle smiles and Chikara focuses hard on the subject at hand so he’s not distracted. “No, they’re not.” He points to a plate a little way’s off; the only hint of previous food is the remaining crumbs. A note leans against it, labeling the dish: “triple chocolate pot brownies w/nuts.” Someone added in scribbly writing, “#BlazeIt.”

Chikara perceptibly relaxes. “Oh. I didn’t see that.”

“I figured,” Akaashi replies. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Chikara fights hard to keep a blush from erupting across his face. ‘That sounded like a proposal!’ Before he dwells on it further, one of their classmates from literature stumbles inside the kitchen.

“Kara, ’Kaashi!” Yahaba giggles. “Do you like my costume?” He twirls, his skirt flying around him. “Do you like musicals? I got it from _Be More Chill._ ‘Everybody goes as a sexy cat but no one ever goes as a sexy dog!’” Yahaba poses before finishing off his drink. He tosses the empty cup at the trash can, missing it. He pouts and Akaashi bends down, throwing the cup away for him.

“Thank you ‘Kaashi!” he cheers, clapping his hands. “You’re so hot and such a gentleman!” Yahaba giggles again as a blond guy, dressed head to toe in black with a pair of cute cat ears on top his head. The guy huffs. “There you are, Shigeru.”

Yahaba turns and claps his hands once more. “Babe!” He throws his arms around the blond and glances back at Akaashi. “Ken-chan is hotter, sorry!” He snuggles against the very done blond. Chikara recognizes him as Kyoutani from the lacrosse team.

Kyoutani grumbles, “Sorry. Shigeru’s first time drinking.” He wraps his arm around Yahaba’s waist, holding him closer when he sees his boyfriend eye the spiked punch bowl.

Akaashi merely nods. “I see.”

Yahaba tugs on Kyoutani’s sleeve. “Baaaabe,” he whines, sticking out a pouty bottom lip. “Pay attention to me.”

“I am," he growls, though his voice shows no bite.

“Have you seen my new underwear?” Yahaba makes his move to pull up his skirt, but Kyoutani immediately stops him. “Shigeru!” Akaashi clears his throat, distracting himself by placing a brownie on an orange napkin and offering it to Chikara. He accepts it gratefully, biting into the richness, as Akaashi plucks a brownie onto another napkin for himself.

Yahaba laughs. “I’ll show you later!” he chirps, making his way over to the dessert table. “Ooh, yummy!” He picks up a candy-corn covered cupcake and bites into it. “Another idea! You should totally eat off me, that’s so hot! I’ll add that to my list of things to try. Ken-chan, I need to show you that list!”

Akaashi and Chikara awkwardly stare at each other while Kyoutani falters. “What list?”

“My list of kinks!” Yahaba cheerfully says, fiddling with his dog ears. “I have a lot!”

Chikara chokes on his brownie while Kyoutani looks like he wants to dissolve into the floor. “If I wasn’t driving us home, I’d be drinking by now,” he mutters, stuffing a cupcake in his mouth.

Yahaba blows Kyoutani a kiss. “I’ll show you my list soon! It’s quite long.” Kyoutani is the one to choke this time. "What?"

“I can even demonstrate some right now!” Again, Yahaba attempts to pull up his skirt with Kyoutani, again, stopping him, blushing intensely.

“I doubt Yahaba-kun will remember this,” Akaashi begins, taking Chikara’s hand again. “Even so, we’ll clearly not bring this up.”

Kyoutani tough exterior lightens slightly. “Thank you. Shit, he’ll have such a bad headache tomorrow.”

“Ken-chan will take care of me!” Yahaba insists, rubbing against Kyoutani’s arm.

“Like hell I will,” he replies, the fond look in his eyes saying otherwise.

“Baaaaabe!”

Akaashi quickly leads Chikara upstairs. He travels down a wing of rooms, most locked apparently by the disappointed couples sulking away.

“Where are we going?” he questions, pressing against Akaashi’s side as they dodge more people.

Akaashi briefly glimpses back at him before they arrive at a dead end. The door looks like all the others except there’s a keypad. The glass-donned male’s nimble fingers swiftly enter a code. A small beeping noise occurs with a tiny red dot turns a welcoming green. Akaashi opens the door, revealing a messy bedroom that Chikara can only guess belongs to Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san has a keypad for his room?” he asks, awestruck. He walks in, Akaashi following him and closing the door. A soft chink lets them know the door is once more locked.

“This used to be a guest room,” Akaashi answers as Chikara’s eyes go wider, spotting the size Bokuto’s bedroom truly is. “They wanted guests to have a good sense of privacy despite not living in their own house. Bokuto-san got interested in sports while in middle school and his parents let him move into the guest room so he has room for exercises equipment.”

“He had to get those muscles from somewhere,” Chikara mutters.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at Bokuto’s messy bed, almost painfully resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He clears off his captain’s away game jersey and sits on the bench at the food of the bed. Chikara walks around the gym equipment, alternating between looking at the machines or the photos in a big collage against the wall. Curiosity overtakes him and he edges towards the pictures. At least half are from Bokuto’s high school years.

“You’re in a lot of these,” Chikara notes. “He holds you up high on a pedestal. All your senpai do.” He pauses and feels Akaashi’s curious gaze pierce into his back. “I don’t mean that in a bad way. They really care for you is all.”

“They’re a mess with the best intentions,” Akaashi responds.

“How come you brought me to Bokuto-san's room?”

“Bokuto-san only lets his friends have the code. We won’t tell anyone.” Akaashi fiddles with his fingers. “It’s in case we need a breather, a quiet space. He made a big point of telling us it’s okay. He knows not everyone emits energy like him. Bokuto-san does a good job of looking out for his friends.” Chikara, satisfied with his discoveries of Bokuto’s room, sits beside Akaashi. He tries to ignore their thighs pressing against each other.

“I normally don’t attend parties like these,” Akaashi softly says. “I only came because Bokuto is hosting and he asked me to.” Chikara looks at Akaashi to see him staring first. “Suggested I bring a friend.”

Chikara smiles. “It’s pretty… chaotic, but I’m glad I have you.”

Akaashi swallows. “Chikara-kun, I’m very direct with people. I hate beating around the bush, so may I tell you something?”

“Sure,” he says, hoping it’s nothing negative.

“I like you," Akaashi simply tells him.

Chikara stares at him. “Pardon?”

“I wanted to see if it was a fleeting desire-” ‘He used the word desire,’ Chikara thinks to himself, ‘That’s adorable and hot’ “And it hasn’t gone away. It’s only increased. I enjoy spending time with you regardless of how our relationship progresses, so please don’t feel pressured to return my feelings.”

Chikara feels himself grinning like an idiot and doesn’t care one bit. “I like you too.” Akaashi opens his mouth and he clarifies, “I’m not just saying that. I really like you.”

Akaashi closes his mouth and opens it again. “May I kiss you? Or we can wait until a first date if you’d like, or-”

“You mean this isn’t a first date?” Chikara jokes. “Seeing people get drunk and eating too many sweets sounds like a fine date.”

Akaashi chuckles and lightly places his hand on Chikara’s nape. “May I?”

“Yeah,” Chikara murmurs, too engrossed in the fact Akaashi Keiji _likes_ him. “Only if you’ll be my boyfriend.”

“Goes with the territory,” Akaashi mutters, gently pressing their lips together.

Chikara hasn’t kissed anyone and right now doesn’t even care if Akaashi has or hasn’t. He’s too intoxicated with the taste of Akaashi’s mouth, whispers of soda and chocolate tracing the insides of his mouth. After a moment, when most people might pull away, they barely part lips and go back at it.

He shyly runs his fingers through Akaashi’s hair when he feels his tongue slide across his lower lip. Chikara eagerly opens his mouth, welcoming Akaashi’s tongue happily. They roam and explore each other’s mouths, not stopping when Akaashi gently picks him up and places him in his lap. Chests presses together, heart beats syncing, tongues swirling…

Chikara doesn’t imagine anything better than this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of drunk Yahaba acting so flirty (and horny), as well as the BMC quote that gave me the idea of Yahaba dressing up as a sexy dog, resulted from a conversation with someone on my home server, so thanks for the idea friend (you know who you are lol)!


	7. Feat. Akaashi Keiji Taking No One's Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that Akaashi and Chikara holding hands?” Makki guesses, unwrapping another piece of chocolate candy.
> 
> Oikawa narrows his eyes. “That bastard did not-”
> 
> “Go to a party with him?” Mattsun finishes. “Apparently so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun’s costume:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JND4AUF3pr8  
> Makki’s costume: “I had to do it to them” meme  
> Oikawa: Alien (did you expect anything less?)

The last round of trick-or-treaters dawdle off, clumped in small groups with excited kids and exhausted parents. Oikawa pays no mind to them as he searches for a parking spot.

“We’re so late,” Makki complains, finishing off a candy bar.

Oikawa settles for parking his car half a block away. “You know I had to take Takeru trick-or-treating,” he snaps. “I promised him.”

“I still can’t believe you got him to wear matching alien costumes with you,” Mattsun says, preparing to take a selfie of him in his costume to post on his Snapchat Story.

“Aliens are amazing, shut up,” Oikawa replies. He adjusts his alien antennas- after taking his nephew around their neighborhood, he changed into a sexier alien costume for their party.

Mattsun gasps.

“Finally agreeing to the superior opinion?” Oikawa gloats, turning off the car.

“No,” Mattsun says. He angles his phone so both Makki and Oikawa view the screen. “Look at the top corner.”

The other two lean forward for a better look. “Whose Story is this?” Makki questions.

“Yahaba’s. You know, Iwaizumi’s kouhai’s boyfriend,” Mattsun absently answers. “Look at the corner though.”

“Is that Akaashi and Chikara holding hands?” Makki guesses, unwrapping another piece of chocolate candy.

Oikawa narrows his eyes. “That bastard did not-”

“Go to a party with him?” Mattsun finishes. “Apparently so.”

“Where is that party, anyway?”

“Bokuto’s, apparently.” The party the Plants are attending is a much smaller, more “popular” party.

Oikawa raps his fingers on the steering wheel. “He can’t just get away with that,” he demands.

Makki is halfway through his second Kit-Kat bar. “Why so? Lots of people throw parties. What if we stop by?”

Oikawa scoffs. “Not Bokuto. I’m talking about Chikara! He’s not getting away with that.” He steps out of the car, placing one of his fake smiles on his face, and Makki and Mattsun know not to mention Chikara until after their party commences.  
~~  
Oikawa asks to go to the bathroom during his English class. Once he’s out of the classroom’s view, he walks straight past the bathroom, and heads to the library. Peeking around the library’s entrance, he scans the area. Chikara and- art freaks? What the hell? - are on the opposite side of the library. Oikawa ignores them and zeroes in on finding Akaashi. He smirks to himself when he sees the gorgeous baseball player stand by the printer.

“Keiji-chan~” Oikawa coos, sashaying to the printer. He notices the second year is wearing glasses- when did he get those?

“Don’t call me by my given name, or with that honorific,” Akaashi says, not looking up from the machine.

“Sorry, Akaashi-san~” Oikawa says in the same syrupy voice.

“May I help you?” Akaashi straightens his glasses.

“I thought I would give you some information,” Oikawa sweetly responds.

Akaashi gives him a glance as he collects his papers. “What might that be?” he questions, tone emanating wariness.

“You know that new kid from Africa? In your year, Chikara?” Akaashi doesn’t reply, just continues staring. “Well, he has a major crush on you!”

Akaashi is silent. Oikawa’s so concentrated on his face he doesn’t catch someone almost bumping into him on the way to the water fountain.

“Yeah, he tells everyone! I overheard him even telling Coach Ukai the other day. And he totally wears a T-shirt that says, ‘I heart Akaashi Keiji.’ He wears it under all his clothes.”

“Really now.” Again, Akaashi sounds and appears unimpressed.

“Yeah,” Oikawa says, transforming his face into one of pity. “It’s almost cute.” He softens his eyes. “Please don’t break his heart- he’s my friend and I can’t bear to see him upset.”

“I wish that were true,” Akaashi says. He continues to stare at his papers.

Oikawa blinks. “Wish what were true?” he laughs, tucking his hands inside his pockets and leaning against the wall.

“That you didn’t want to see him upset,” Akaashi replies. Oikawa, alert, straigtens his back. “Excuse me?”

Akaashi picks up a stapler beside the printer and begins sorting the papers into sections. “He’s not really your friend,” he states. “You just want him to be one of your minions.”

Oikawa clenches his jaw, attempting to hide his suddenly cracked demeanor. “I can’t believe you’d think so lowly of me.”

Akaashi snorts, a sound that would’ve been funny if not for Oikawa’s slowly steaming temper. “Do me a favor and not spread rumors about my boyfriend. Got it?” He gathers his papers, still holding the stapler. “I’ll finish these elsewhere.” 

Akaashi is already halfway across the library floor when Oikawa realizes the magic word.

‘Boyfriend.’

He’s became that home-schooled, jungle freak’s boyfriend!

“It’s on, Chikara-chan,” Oikawa mutters, clenching his fists.

If Oikawa happened to be a tad more observant, he would’ve noticed one of the “art freaks” happened to be at the water fountain just a few meters away.

And Narita heard the whole thing.

He holds his tongue until after the last bell of the day rings. Along with Kinoshita, he and Chikara head back to his place for extra studying (read: watching films with their textbooks open and pushed to the side).

Chikara gives Kinoshita and Narita his puppy eyes, turning them to putty in his hands, and wins the first film: ‘Dirty Dancing.’

“It’s iconic,” he rambles, setting up Narita’s DVD player while the other two prepare snacks and beverages. "Baby is such a great character, too. You know who's also great?"

Kinoshita rolls his eyes yet fondness slips out in his voice. "Yeah, yeah, your boyfriend."

Narita hums in agreement, placing the food and drinks onto a large tray.

“What’s up?” Kinoshita probes, noting Narita’s lack of enthusiasm. “You looked down ever since the middle of study hall.”

Chikara peeks over his shoulder. “You have,” he agrees, closing the DVD case. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah,” Narita admits, setting the tray down. He sets the tiny bowl of fruit for his pet turtle, Shelly, beside him. Shelly sits near him and Narita gives her a weak smile.

Kinoshita and Chikara sits in front of him. “Well?” the former prompts.

Narita holds back a sigh and tells them what he overheard in the library.

Chikara is silent for a moment and right as Narita intends to ask him if he’s okay, the dark-haired male’s face turns into a fit of anger. “That bastard!”

“Oh shit,” Kinoshita says, nearly drowned out by Chikara’s fury.

“He’s such a fucking liar!” By now, Chikara paces in front of the TV. “You guys were right, he’s an asshole! I can’t believe- he has some nerve, going up to MY boyfriend and making rumors about me!” He pauses. “What if Oikawa tries to spread rumors about me around the school?”

Kinoshita’s pissed off frown quirks up into a smirking face of mischief. “I have an idea.”

Chikara calms his pacing. “What is it?” he inquisitively inquires.

Kinoshita’s grin grows wider. “A plan for revenge on Oikawa Tooru.”


	8. What Now?

Movie pushed aside, they all circle up with snacks while Kinoshita quickly writes down his plan in his sketchbook.

Satisfied, he shows Narita and Chikara the first part of his plan. The paper’s folded to hide the rest of it. “If I know the lying bastard well,” he begins, “He’ll still try and get Akaashi to be his boyfriend.”

Chikara nearly growls, he’s so pissed off by that thought. The audacity and nerve of Oikawa to even attempt-

“What we need to do is implant the idea that he’s chasing after him while he’s staring off at some other dude,” Kinoshita says.

Narita gives him a curious look. “Come again?”

“Make Oikawa Tooru look like a player who’s not serious about relationships,” Kinoshita clarifies, tapping his marker against the sketchbook. “Our school hates players. The dating type of players, obviously. Our school loves sports.” He shakes his head. “The point is, people will judge him.”

Chikara would remark he doesn’t think that’d be enough except he knows Kinoshita has much more to his plan. After all, he’s not the one who was best friends with him years ago. “And the next one?” he prompts.

The artist partially unfolds the paper. “Get rid of his hot body,” Kinoshita reveals. “I won’t lie, he’s fucking hot. Not only his body, but his face as well. We need to take him down in terms of appearance as well. Some people will be popular merely because of his looks and that’s one reason Oikawa is as popular as he is.”

“What’s the third?” Narita curiously asks.

Kinoshita finally unfolds the rest of his paper. “Get rid of his loyal followers,” he smirks. “If he doesn’t have Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s support, that knocks him down quite a few pegs. All of these together will snatch away Oikawa’s crown of popularity.”

He turns his gaze to Chikara. “You’re going to have to pretend like you still like them,” he informs the darker-haired male. “Can you do that?”

Chikara nods confidently. If this is how he’ll get revenge, he most certainly can play the part. “Of course.”

“Then let’s take this bastard down!” Kinoshita cheers.

~~

The player part seemed quite easy. Not even a week later Chikara discovered at lunch Oikawa is hooking up with a lacrosse guy, his childhood best friend.

“We’re meeting up this Thursday,” he brags, biting into his milk bread. Ever since “We’re finally getting to be close again.” Over the years, they drifted apart and recently reconnected (both “physically and mentally”).

“That’s awesome!” Makki grins. “Is he taking you out?”

“Not exactly,” Oikawa admits, finally showing a kink in his armor. “We’re meeting up during free period on Thursday.”

“During school?” Mattsun questions, opening up a can of soda. “Are you skipping? That’s so fetch.”

Chikara stays silent as he listens to Oikawa’s plan, making notes in his mind.

“We’re hooking up in the projector room, obviously,” Oikawa scoffs. “The security guards don’t even check there. It’s the perfect room.”

They soon switch topics, now covering how maybe Mattsun’s latest pair of jeans needed to be returned for a darker color. If Chikara didn’t know how slimy and backstabbing Oikawa is, he’d smile at how happy the older male is over this Iwaizumi fellow. But he is a backstabber and thus tucks away this information with a mental smirk.

“Iwaizumi?” Kinoshita says when they’re studying at Chikara’s house later that night. “Yeah, I remember him. They weren’t too close when I became friends with Oikawa. I heard when they were little, they were inseparable.”

“Sounds like it’s happening again,” Narita comments, opening the cabinets in hopes of finding a pre-dinner snack while Chikara and Kinoshita sit beside each other at the kitchen table. Textbooks and loose-leaf paper are sprawled across the table, ignored as the three second years brainstorm.

“They’re sleeping together in the projection room,” Chikara reports, fiddling with a pen. “Thursdays during free period.”

Kinoshita tears off a corner piece of paper. “We need to catch them in the act.”

“Yo Chikara,” Narita calls. He waves a shiny wrapped bar. “What is this?”

“My dads gave them to people in Africa,” Chikara answers, not paying too much attention as he furrows his eyebrows together, racking his brain for ideas. “To help them gain weight,” he adds, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head upon them. How come thinking of plans for revenge is so hard?

Kinoshita slaps the table. “That’s it!” he proclaims, leaping up from his seat and heading over to the cabinet.

“What do you mean?” Narita asks, flipping the bar around to read the back. Or attempt to. “What language is this, Swedish?”

“Yeah,” Chikara answers, sitting up. “What’s your idea, Hisashi?”

Kinoshita searches in the cabinet, unresponsive until he raises the box of bars in his hand. “We give these to Oikawa.” He glances over his shoulder at Chikara. “You said he’s trying to lose weight. Say these are for diets.”

“You really are an evil genius from one of Chikara’s old movies,” Narita fondly says, placing the bar in his hand back into its box.

“Speaking of which, it’s my turn to pick the movie tonight!” Chikara grins, setting aside his books. _“Dirty Dancing_ it is!”

Narita and Kinoshita groan, but their smiles take away any sting.

The following Thursday, Chikara believes the plan will go off without a hitch. He knows what time Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet in the projector room, so there’s no doubt. Oikawa even bragged about how much dick he’ll receive during free period (“So much dick my ass will hurt for days,” he proudly says), letting Chikara know their- date? hook-up?- is still happening.

When asking Kinoshita and Narita the plan to have someone discover the two third years, the former merely smiles and said it’s taken care of. Chikara pushes it out of his mind and heads over to Akaashi’s locker.

Even though Akaashi is only a few inches taller than him, he stands on his tip toes and places a kiss on his cheek. “Hey Keiji,” he greets with a smile, setting down his satchel.

Akaashi offers his rare smile (though not rare to him, Chikara notes happily) and wraps his arm around his waist. “What did you think of the in-class literature essay?” he asks, closing his locker door.

Chikara opens his mouth to answers and keeps it open when a masked Narita swoops by, grabs his satchel, and races off.

“What the hell?” he shouts. Is this part of their plan? He doesn’t connect the pieces until Akaashi chases after Narita. “Oh Kino,” Chikara mutters under his breath. He runs after them.

Narita curses, not considering how being part of the baseball team would naturally make Akaashi a great runner. Somehow, he beats him by a few meters to the projection room. Flinging the door open and preparing himself for an awkward sight-

That isn’t of the people he expected.

“Shirabu?” Narita confusedly asks as Akaashi enters the projection and snatches the satchel from him. “And Semi-san?”

The couple leaps away from each other and even Chikara, upon entering, spots the obvious hickeys and swollen, red lips.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Shirabu hisses, turning to glare at Semi. “Didn’t you lock the door?”

“You were supposed to lock the door!” Semi replies, irritated. “Remember what I said before you swallowed my tongue?”

“Okay we’re leaving,” Narita announces, raising his hands up in apology.

Chikara holds back a groan as he thanks Akaashi for the satchel and Narita darts away before Akaashi realizes who he truly is.

_Guess this means we need to do more work._


	9. Candy Cane Sex Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t get why you still spend time with Oikawa and his friends,” Akaashi offhandedly said one time as they walked to the library after literature class. “I thought you didn’t like them.”
> 
> “I don’t,” Chikara agrees.

The end of November brings early decorations and celebration for Christmas across the school. The eleventh month coming to an end also brings two other important school events: Winter Talent Show and the Candy Cane Charity Drive. Chikara hasn’t paid much heed to the latter as he’s been loaded with tons of homework, balancing his social life with rehearsing for the show with Mattsun, Makki, and Oikawa, as well as hanging out with Kinoshita and Narita plus planning their revenge, _and_ spending time with his amazing boyfriend.

“I don’t get why you still spend time with Oikawa and his friends,” Akaashi offhandedly said one time as they walked to the library after literature class. “I thought you didn't like them.”

“I don’t,” Chikara agrees. Akaashi raises an eyebrow. He wraps an arm around Chikara’s waist and pulls him to his side. “That makes you spending time with them even more perplexing.”

“They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” Chikara cheekily answers.

“Remind me what it says about boyfriends?” Akaashi jokes.

Even though Akaashi isn’t much taller, Chikara makes a show of standing on his tip toes and kissing his cheek. “They’re top of the list, of course.”

Once arriving at the library, they part so Akaashi can ask the librarian about a new database he’s using for a history research paper.

“Of course sensei assigned a topic that has hardly any information on the school databases,” Akaashi sighs, squeezing Chikara’s hip and giving a small smile. “I’m hoping the librarian can help me out.”

“Good luck,” Chikara says, relieved that he has a different history teacher. “I’ll see you after practice? At your house to study?”

“You’ll see me at practice,” Akaashi reminds him. “Because I’m giving you a ride to my house.”

Chikara turns pink. “Right, right.”

“Don’t lose your memory,” Akaashi teases, booping Chikara’s nose with his own as they part.

Chikara smiles, feeling quite lighter as he heads over to Narita and Kinoshita’s table. He’s brought back to earth by Kinoshita slumping over the table.

“What’s up?” Chikara asks, pulling out a chair and unpacking his backpack.

“We haven’t made progress,” Kinoshita groans, sucking on a mini candy cane. “We walked in on the wrong couple getting action, which was totally gross.”

Narita lets out a puff of air. “I can’t see either of them the same way again,” he complains. “It’s worse with Shirabu because while I would only see Semi-san in the hallway or in the cafeteria for fleeting moments, Shirabu is in my Pre-Cal class. He literally sits beside me!”

Chikara chuckles. “That is quite awkward.” He taps his pencil on the wooden counter. “We did give those bars to Oikawa,” he reminds them. “They won’t set in immediately, but hopefully by the Winter Talent Show they’ll make their appearance.”

Kinoshita rubs his head. “Ah, the Winter Talent Show.” He rests his chin on his stacked arms, carefully holding out his candy cane to avoid fuzz on the sugar. “How’s the dance going?”

Chikara shrugs. “It’s not too hard to learn. But it’s very provocative. I can’t believe I’m actually performing this.”

“It’s tradition ever since seventh grade,” Narita says. “Although the teachers made them take out some dance moves for seventh and eighth grade.” He shoots an amusing look to Kinoshita. “I still can’t believe you choreographed that.”

Kinoshita gives the bird, head still resting on his arms.

“You choregraphed that?!” Chikara exclaims.

“Don’t remind me,” Kinoshita grumbles. He rubs the back of his neck. “It was as a joke in sixth grade, during a sleepover with Oikawa. I taught him the dance and guess he remembers enough even after all these years to keep performing it with Mattsun and Makki.”

“And now Chikara gets the pleasure of joining them,” Narita says, amused. He ruffles Kinoshita’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’d much rather see you performing it in those tight skirts than any of those clowns, sans Chikara.”

Kinoshita’s face is still covered by his arms, but the flush on his cheeks is quite obvious. “Thanks,” he replies. “But I’d go for a dress, not a skirt and those crappy tank tops. The feathers look cheap.”

“If I buy you a Santa dress, will you perform for me?” Narita jokes, ears turning pink.

Chikara stifles his laughter. Their pining is funny, except he’d prefer for them to confess instead of ignoring their awkward romantic tension.

Kinoshita sticks his tongue out at Narita, sitting up at last. “Maybe,” he answers, leaning against the back of the chair. “Only if I get stockings with it. But back to the topic at hand. We need to figure out our next move.”

They fall silent, quietly running through ideas like a racer on track.

“I got it!” Kinoshita cheers, sitting up and slamming his hand on the table out of excitement.

“What is it?” Chikara curiously asks.

“We need to crack Matsukawa Issei. And I just know the thing to do it.” Kinoshita grins and waves his candy cane. “Money wouldn’t be the only thing these bad boys raise.”

“…That sounds like a sex joke,” Narita says.

“It’s supposed to be a joke because it will cause tensions to rise!” Kinoshita argues.

“Still sounds like a sex joke.”

“Chikara, back me up!”


	10. Jingle Bell Rock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skirts looked longer on the hangers, Chikara thinks, as he tugs on the hemline once again.
> 
> “Your ass looks great!” Mattsun assures him.
> 
> “I feel like my underwear is showing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chikara grins brightly. “Great.” He kisses him, a slow kiss soon turning into a fast-paced, messy kiss.  
> “We’re in a classroom,” Chikara mumbles against Akaashi’s lips." is where the chapter turns from teen to mature. The fic as a whole is still teen.

The skirts looked longer on the hangers, Chikara thinks, as he tugs on the hemline once again.

“Your ass looks great!” Mattsun assures him, adjusting his Santa hat.

“I feel like my underwear is showing,” Chikara mumbles, glad he’s not wearing any of his lace underwear but rather boxer briefs. If he flashes the audience, he’d rather them not see his lingerie.

“Good,” Mattsun says.

Chikara bites his lower lip. “Are you sending any Candy Canes?”

“Of course,” he replies. “It’s like, tradition.” He fixes Chikara’s hat, tilting it to the side. He nods, satisfied. “You have to send candy canes to the people that are somebodies and when you get candy canes, that means you’re a somebody. Obviously, we get the most candy canes in the whole school.”

Makki enters from the bathroom. He juts out his hip. “Ta-da!”

“Nice,” Mattsun compliments. “Hot as always.”

“I know,” Makki laughs. “Did I hear candy canes? I fucking love candy canes.”

Chikara offers a miniature candy cane to Makki. He takes it happily, immediately opening the plastic bag.

“Are you sending any?” Chikara asks.

“Yeah! Like Mattsun said, we always send candy canes.”

“I don’t,” Oikawa interrupts, walking in from the bathroom. He sits down at his vanity fair and begins working on his eye makeup. “I always receive candy canes, never send them.”

Chikara knows this; it’s all part of his plan, but he plays dumb to hide it. “How come?”

“Why should I send any?” Oikawa snorts. “Maybe I’ll send one to Iwa-chan. But that’s it.”

“It’s tradition,” Makki repeats. “Oikawa never sends any.”

Oikawa nods. “Mattsun, help me with my eyeliner.”

Chikara purses his lips to hide his smirk. “Makki, let me help you with your makeup.”

He guides Makki towards one of the free chairs and begins his work.

All part of the façade.

~~

Chikara doesn’t have a class with Mattsun, so he makes sure to keep the older guy occupied during break.

He plays it cool, not acting like he’s expecting anyone to stop by. Mattsun is too busy discussing the latest fashion trends to notice even if Chikara acted suspicious.

Just when he is about to check his phone to see if Narita postponed the plan, Chikara hears several meters down the hall, “Ho ho ho!”

Narita wears a fluffy white beard and a Santa suit, a pillow clearly in front of his stomach to add to his Santa-ness. Reaching into his big red bag, he grabs two candy cane wrapped in silky ribbon. “Two candy canes for Yamaguchi Tadashi!” He tosses the candy canes to a tall first year, who almost drops it. “Nice Yamaguchi!”

Mattsun perks up, eyes on the bag. Guilt pierces Chikara, but it’s too late to change the plan.

“Two for Kindaichi Yuutaro, don’t eat them too fast!” Narita chuckles, using a deeper voice than normal. Kindaichi lights up as he’s handed his gifts. “Two for Kunimi Akira!” The slightly shorter boy with sleepy eyes (Chikara can’t really judge) beside Kindaichi takes his own candy canes. Narita slowly gets closer to Chikara and Mattsun.

“Four candy canes for Sakunami Kōsuke, you go Sakunami!” Narita cheers. “Ho ho ho!”

“Thanks Santa,” Sakunami, an adorable first year who Chikara hopes always stays innocent, says with a bright smile.

“You’re welcome!” Narita pulls the next two orders from his pockets. “Six for Sawamura-Sugawara—”

“You don’t need to say it all,” Chikara interrupts, grabbing his stash. He didn’t think he’d get so many and while it’s a tad egoistical, he smiles at the striped candy.

“And three for Matsukawa Issei, bye!”

“Only three?” Mattsun mutters.

“Who are they from?” Chikara asks.

Mattsun checks the tags. “You, Makki, and Terushima.” He glances up, a fake smile stretched over his face. “I knew that ass would come crawling back to me. What about you?”

Two are anonymous, but he knows Kinoshita and Narita sent them to add to the stash and make Mattsun more jealous (“We were already going to send them to you,” Kinoshita reveals. “But we won’t say our says to avoid suspicion and make it so it’s like secret admirers”). Another one is from Akaashi, small heart by his name causing Chikara to grin. Then Mattsun, Makki, and “Oikawa.”

“Oh, the usual,” Chikara says nonchalantly, looking up from his tag. “Two admirers, Keiji, you, Makki, and Oikawa.”

Mattsun stiffens. “Did you say Oikawa?”

Narita finishes handing out candy canes on that wing. He skips down the hallway, continuing his Santa cheer.

“Yeah, I thought he didn’t send candy canes?” Chikara asks, tilting his head as he reads the note. “‘Love ya, bitch!’”

Mattsun grabs the candy cane and reads it, scanning over the message several times. “That’s weird…”

“Yeah,” Chikara agrees. The bell rings, signaling the end of break. He takes back the candy cane. “See you at lunch!”

“See you,” Mattsun mumbles.

Chikara pushes down his guilt as he heads to class.

~~

Backstage at the Winter Talent Show, Mattsun still isn’t over the candy cane. (Chikara noticed Mattsun arrived early at lunch to ask Makki if he received his candy canes yet.

“Yeah!” Makki popped the half-eaten candy cane in his mouth to free his hands. He reached into his backpack. “I’m eating your candy cane, Mattsun, but Chikara and Oikawa sent me some too!”

Mattsun’s face was a mixture of betrayal and annoyance. He quickly wiped his expression off when Oikawa joined them).

“I don’t understand,” Mattsun says for the third time, lightly brushing over his eyelid with his eyeshadow brush. “Why would he give you two candy canes and not me?”

“I don’t know,” Makki answers. “Maybe he doesn’t like you.”

Mattsun glares at him.

“What?” Makki takes a bite of his third candy cane of the night. “It’s a suggestion!”

“Say suggestions besides that,” Mattsun grumbles.

“Oikawa has been acting weird lately,” Chikara claims, pulling down his skirt. After his pleas, his parents still showed up to the show and he’s even more determined not to flash the audience. “Do you know why, Mattsun?”

Mattsun’s eyes doesn’t leave his reflection as he transitions from eye makeup to highlighter. “Well, he’s low-key been fighting with Iwaizumi. Oh shit, don’t tell him I told you that!”

“Of course not,” Chikara says.

“They’re a cute couple,” Makki says, finishing his candy cane. He reaches for a new one. “Hope they don’t break up.”

“It’s not that serious, I think,” Mattsun says. “But who knows?”

Chikara sighs. That’s not what he was hoping for. He’ll just have to wait it out.

“Why wouldn’t he send me one?” Mattsun bemoans. “Makki, stop deepthroating that candy cane!”

“Hey,” Akaashi says from behind and Chikara whirls around. “Keiji, I thought weren’t going to be here tonight?”

Akaashi smirks ever so slightly and Chikara is very much reminded of his attire. “I got out of family dinner when I told my parents that my _adorable_ boyfriend was performing.” He wraps his arms around Chikara’s waist and tugs him close.

Chikara rests his forehead on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing,” Akaashi replies.

“You’re smirking.”

“That’s not the same thing.” He kisses his cheek. “Can we go somewhere private? I want to talk to you. You’re not going on first, are you?”

“We’re always the finale!” Makki adds. “Not that I was eavesdropping or anything.”

“Is something wrong?” Chikara asks as they go to the backstage classrooms where theater and drama classes work sometimes.

“No,” Akaashi assures him, squeezing his hand as they sit down. “But I’m curious about something.”

“Care to tell me what that is?”

Akaashi senses Chikara’s nerves, not gone away with his reassurance. He leans over and pecks his lips. “You said a few days ago you don’t like those guys.”

Oh. This.

“Well, yeah,” Chikara admits. “They’re kind of fake and rude sometimes. I mean, I think that they all could be good people, you know? But they’re not there yet and I hope they do get there.”

“Then why do you hang out with them?” Akaashi asks. “Are they blackmailing you or something?”

“No, no!” Chikara places his hands on top of Akaashi’s. “I… I hope you won’t get mad at me.”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows. Chikara sighs. “Well, it’s kind of two things. When I first came here, Hisashi and Kazuhito were my first friends. Then the Plants invited me to sit with them at lunch and that spiraled into hanging out with them.” Is he actually a Plant now? He didn’t even think about it like that until now. “Hisashi told me about his past with Oikawa. I don’t think it’s my place to say what it is, but Oikawa was a real jerk to Hisashi in middle school. Hisashi and Kazuhito suggested the idea that I hang out with them so later I could tell them everything we did and make fun of them.” Chikara flinches. “I know, that sounds horrible. It’s not like we bullied them or were spreading anything—”

“I know,” Akaashi quickly says. “I didn’t think you were.”

Chikara’s shoulder relax. “Well, I was hanging out with them for that reason when we got together. Then the first day of school after Halloween, I heard what Oikawa said to you in the library.”

“The library?” Akaashi lets out a breath. “I forgot all about that. I’m sorry for not telling you that day. I wasn’t sure how you’d react, and I didn’t want to upset you. But that’s why I always join you if I see you with them, because I knew that Oikawa can be twisted.”

“Kazuhito told me that afternoon,” Chikara informs him. “It’s okay. And I appreciate that.” He tries to lighten the mood. “I always like it when you join me.”

Akaashi softly smiles before furrowing his eyebrows. “Wait, if you knew about that, then why did you keep hanging out with them?”

“I’m not finished,” Chikara teases, pecking Akaashi’s lips. “That was the tipping point. I was already mad about Oikawa hurting Hisashi, but when I found out that he tried to sabotage our relationship, well…”

Akaashi waits.

“I wanted to get revenge on him…” Chikara mutters, eyes staring at the floor. The students on cleanup duty didn’t do a good job, there’s specks across the tile.

“Chikara.” He glances up. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Huh?”

Akaashi pulls Chikara into his lap; he makes a sound of surprise but settles against his chest. “I’m quite clever, I could help you.”

“You’re not mad?” Chikara inquires, dumbfounded.

“No,” Akaashi answers. “I wish you told me sooner. Now that you told me, it seems more obvious. No wonder you’d hang out with them still.”

“You actually want to help?” Chikara asks.

“You’re still surprised, huh?” Akaashi chuckles. “Yeah, I do.”

Chikara grins brightly. “Great.” He kisses him, a slow kiss soon turning into a fast-paced, messy kiss.

“We’re in a classroom,” Chikara mumbles against Akaashi’s lips.

“That means there’s a lock,” Akaashi responds, moving his hands to under Chikara’s thighs and carrying him. Akaashi manages to lock the door, still holding up Chikara, and return to their spot.

“May I—?” Akaashi asks, a fingertip lifting up the very edge of his skirt’s hem.

“Yes,” Chikara immediately answers, leaning forward to kiss Akaashi deeply.

Akaashi flips up his skirt as they kiss, his hand traveling up his thighs. Chikara shivers, deepening the kiss as he tries not to move under Akaashi’s touches.

When they break apart for air, Akaashi looks down. “You wear lingerie?” he asks dubiously.

Chikara turns bright red. He’d forgotten he picked one of his lace panties for tonight. He changed his mind from boxer briefs to lingerie. They’re less fabric which means a better chance for the audience not to see it. “Yeah,” he admits. “It’s not because of the Plants or anything. I was wearing lingerie before I came back to Japan.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Akaashi says against Chikara’s lips. “Why are you so hot?”

Chikara covers his face. “Keiji!” he whines. “You just— ugh!”

“What?” Akaashi chuckles. “Fluster you?”

“Yes!”

“Good.” Akaashi places his hands over Chikara’s and gently moves them from his face. “May I continue?”

“Yes,” Chikara whispers. “Please do.”

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do next,” Akaashi admits. “I mean, I really want to give you a blowjob.”

Chikara is certain his face is long past being as red as his costume, it’s probably dark maroon by now. “Keiji!”

“Is that a no? That’s alright if so,” Akaashi rushes to say. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

“I can’t believe you actually said that,” Chikara says. “Just like how I can’t believe I’m going to agree. Yes, Keiji, please.”

Akaashi grins. “It’s a good thing you’re going last.”


	11. Mattsun Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, and your parents are taking us out for dinner afterwards. Hope you have a change of clothes.”
> 
> “How do you know this?”
> 
> Akaashi smirks. “I caught a ride with them.”

Chikara is mortified at seeing his parents sit in the first row of the auditorium. “What are they doing?” he hisses.

“Coming to support their favorite son,” Akaashi quips. “Oh, and they’re taking us out for dinner afterwards. Hope you have a change of clothes.”

“How do you know this?”

Akaashi smirks. “I caught a ride with them.”

“You _knew_?”

“Yep.” He pecks Chikara’s cheek. “I better go see if there’s any empty seats. I think Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are going on before you.”

“They’re doing some song, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, some rap song. Apparently they wrote it.”

~~

Kuroo is in the spotlight and Bokuto starts beatboxing. “All you sucka MC's ain't got nothin' on me, on my grades, on my lines you can't touch Kuroo T.” Kuroo dabs. Bokuto hoots supportively before continuing his beatboxing. “I'm lit and I'm a nerd, but forget what you heard I'm like James Bond the third.” He kicks the air and Bokuto jumps. “Shaken not stirred I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, the O's silent when I sneak through your door, and make love to your man on the bathroom floor!” Kuroo is nodding his head like he’s listening to rock and roll instead of rapping himself. Bokuto is doing some weird snake move. “I don't play it like Shaggy, you'll know it was me, ‘cause the next time you see him he'll be like oh! Kuroo _T_ —”

“That’s enough, Kuroo,” Coach Ukai immediately says over the sound system.

“We didn’t even get to my part!” Bokuto whines. Kuroo pats Bokuto’s shoulder. “Your time to shine will come soon, my dude.” He raises a hand to the crowd. “Happy holidays!”

Bokuto hoots before jumping on Kuroo’s back. Kuroo cackles and runs off stage, somehow not managing to drop Bokuto.

“Alright,” Coach Ukai says, sounding very tired. “The last act of the night, thank fu- um, so yes, the last act, Santa’s Happy Helpers, performing Jingle Bell Rock.”

They line in, about to get in their positions. Makki, Oikawa, Mattsun, and Chikara from stage left to right.  “Mattsun, switch with Chikara,” Oikawa orders.

Mattsun blinks. “But I’ve always been beside you.”

“That was when we had three people,” Oikawa replies.

“But still!”

“You’re getting on my fucking nerves, switch!”

Chikara avoids Mattsun’s gaze as they quietly switch.

“Let’s do this, bitches,” Makki happily says.

The curtain rises and Mattsun rushes to turn on the CD player. The first half goes by so fast that Chikara doesn’t even register everything. A the halfway through the dance, and while trying to avoid making any eye contact with someone in the audience lest it be his parents (or his smug boyfriend), the CD player goes out.

Chikara glances down the line to see a panicking Mattsun, annoyed Oikawa, and unbothered Makki. Turning to the audience, he sees Terushima clenching his nose and his friends gaping in shock. _Mattsun must’ve accidentally kicked the CD player…_

Chikara still feels a little guilty over the candy cane incident, so he clears his throat, hoping he doesn’t sound like garbage.

“What a bright time,” he starts singing, mumbling more at first until he gathers courage. “It’s the right time…”

And to his astonishment, everyone starts singing along. Oikawa straightens up, acting like this was part of his plan.

_“That’s the jingle bell rock!”_

After bowing, they rush backstage again. Akaashi managed to sneak back stage, in tow with Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Nice going, Chika-chan~” Kuroo smirks, giving a light tone so Akaashi knows he’s only teasing and not flirting. “Loved the heels.”

“At least I got to finish my act,” Chikara replies. “And I looked cuter than you two.”

“Ouch! Right in the heart,” Bokuto complains, grasping at his heart. “You hurt us so!”

Chikara laughs, but is interrupted before he can say anything in response.

“OMG, you’re like totally flirting with them,” Mattsun gasps.

“Um, it’s called banter,” Chikara awkwardly says. “I’m only dating Keiji.”

“Yes, that’s me,” Akaashi says with a wave of his hand.

Mattsun promptly ignores this. “Kuroo is totally making love eyes at you!”

“Pardon?” Kuroo blinks.

“No he’s not! He only does that at me! Like after he sucks my—” Akaashi covers Bokuto’s mouth. “No one wants to hear that, Bokuto-san.” Kuroo coughs.

“Shut up, Mattsun!” Oikawa nearly shouts. “Can you keep quiet for one minute?”

Mattsun’s eye twitches and that’s when Chikara knows they have him.


End file.
